


Compliments

by Basketballer3511



Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [35]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Old Married Couple, compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: Dwight fears the fact that he knows something about sports and it's all Jim Halpert's fault.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Compliments

Dwight rested his back against the kitchen counter, sipping on his coffee and listening to Darryl and Kevin chat about basketball. "I don't think the Cavs are going to win the championship this year" Darrly said with a frown. Dwight scoffed, "with LeBron averaging 52 percent I think they'll be fine" Dwight said almost subconsciously. 

Darryl looked at Dwight in surprise. "How do you know that?" he asked skeptically. Dwight looked at Darryl and Kevin in shock. "I don't know" Dwight sputtered with wide eyes. "Am I turning into a jock like Jim?" Dwight asked in worry. "No man, definitely not" Darryl quickly replied. 

"Why do I know that? No, no, no" Dwight said grabbing his hair in worry, he rushed out of the kitchen yelling "Jim." "Hey buddy what's up?" Jim said, turning his body around to look at Dwight. 

"Don't buddy me Halpert" Dwight said in anger, stopping in front of the reception desk where Jim was standing at. "What's going on?" Jim asked, suddenly worried. "I knew a sports fact and this is all your fault since you always are watch epn or whatever it's called" Dwight replied throwing his hands up in the air. 

Jim pursed his lips and tried not to smile, "you mean espn? And so? I know random facts about Battlestar Galactica and farming so I think you'll be fine" Jim said, grinning at his boyfriend. Dwight seethed, "that information is actually valuable, what will I ever do with knowing about LeBron James stats" Dwight asked. 

"It's LeJon Brames" Darryl added, lifting his finger up to interject. "Yeah that's what I said" Dwight said with a frown, as he continued to look at Jim. "Well you could have a great conversation with Darryl, Kevin, or better yet me, your gorgeous, super hot and young boyfriend" Jim said tilting his head. 

Dwight rolled his eyes, "you're not that much younger then me and I don't want to ever know a sports fact. You're ruining my life Jim" Dwight dramatically said and then turned around to stomp over to his desk. 

Jim smiled and walked to his desk as well and sat down. He looked over at Dwight with a smirk. "So you think I'm super hot and gorgeous, cause you didn't deny those when I said that to describe myself" Jim said. 

Dwight looked up at scoffed, "yeah of course I think you're super hot and gorgeous, why do you think I'm with you? You're just not that much younger then me in terms of age, in terms of actions then you're a child so that's why I disagreed with that" Dwight said, looking through his papers as he said this. 

Jim felt himself blushing and his heart fluttering. He had just said those things about himself so that Dwight would deny them and call him ugly, but here he was complimenting Jim and not even affected by calling Jim super hot even though they were at work. 

"Why'd you stop talking?" Dwight asked, finally looking up. "Nothing I was just looking at you and thinking how really hot and gorgeous you are" Jim said with a grin. Dwight rolled his eyes again and sighed, "you're also really annoying and I'm trying to work" Dwight said pointing to the papers. 

Jim smiled and chuckled, "okay Dwight, get back to your important work" Jim said smiling at Dwight one last time before also looking around his desk for things to do. 

"Hey you know I'm with you because I like you, not cause of your looks. I mean you have nice hair, even though you always put that gross hair product in it and your face is nice to look at, especially your nose, but I love you because of you, not because you're hot" Dwight said to Jim. 

He had spent the morning worrying over if when he said he was only with Jim for his looks, that Jim thought that was true so he had to clear it up. Jim chuckled, "Dwight, I know you love me for me, and really you like my nose?" Jim asked in surprise. 

"I wasn't going to tell you" Dwight admitted, frowning to himself. Jim laughed to himself, "I'm glad you did. I like your nose too" Jim said with a smile. "Okay I only complimented you because I didn't want you to be sad, don't be all chummy with me" Dwight said, but stretched his hand out and entwined his hand with Jim's. Jim smiled and squeezed Dwight's hand affectionately. 

"Dwight, are you ready to go home?" Jim asked, shutting his computer off. "Yes" Dwight responded, shutting his computer off as well. "So you want to go home and watch espn with me, your hot boyfriend?" Jim asked with a grin. 

Dwight rolled his eyes and shoved Jim lightly. "I'm never complimenting you again" Dwight said with a serious expression. "I totally believe you" Jim responded. "You should" Dwight said, reaching for Jim's hand. "I do" Jim said, pulling Dwight close to him and pressing a kiss on the top of Dwight's forehead. Dwight rolled his eyes, but pressed himself closer to Jim as they walked out.


End file.
